


[Translation] Weniger als drei

by persephoneapple, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Neujahr, Romance, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Für Silvester hat Harry Draco einen Kuss um Mitternacht und drei Worte versprochen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/gifts).
  * A translation of [Less Than Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091136) by [persephoneapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple). 



> **Translator's Notes:** Dear Persephoneapple, I had so much fun translating this bit of New Year's fluff, trying to make it every bit as gloriously sappy in German as it is in English. I am still not sure why Harry needed _less than three_ words to tell Draco that he loved him but I guess that last kiss says more than three or thousand words. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks for the great beta to Dornfelder.

Nach den Weihnachtswünschen am Heiligen Abend fragte Draco Harry, ob er noch ein paar Worte hinzufügen wolle. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagte sollte.

„Ich, äh, weniger als drei, Draco“, brachte er stammelnd heraus, und sein Gesicht glühte vor Peinlichkeit, als alle Freunde am Tisch ihn anstarrten. 

„Also, schöne Weihnachten wünsch ich euch allen.“ Harry hob sein Weinglas und stürzte rasch den Rotwein hinunter. Ein paar Tropfen rollten ihm übers Kinn und hinunter auf sein blaues Hemd, wo sie Flecken hinterließen. 

„ _Weniger als drei_? Wie immer der geborene Redner, Potter“, flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr, als die Unterhaltung am Tisch wieder einsetzte, und er und Draco das Geschirr abräumten. „Verrate mir doch mal, was dir da durch den Kopf gegangen ist?“

„Nichts Besonderes.“ Harry steckte den Stopfen in den Abfluss und füllte das Spülbecken mit Wasser, um das Geschirr einzuweichen.

Das stimmte natürlich nicht. Oder zumindest war es nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Eine halbe Lüge vielleicht? Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er genau, was er gedacht und dabei gefühlt hatte.

Draco zog Harrys Hände aus dem Spülwasser und trocknete sie mit einem Geschirrtuch ab. „Du kannst nichts vor mir geheimhalten“, sagte er, beugte sich vor und berührte leicht mit dem Mund Harrys Lippen. Harry reagierte sofort und zog Dracos Kopf näher, um ihn besser küssen zu können. Er stöhnte leicht, als er mit den Fingern durch Dracos blondes Haar fuhr.

Der Kuss bestätigte nur, was Harry vorhin gespürt hatte, als er am Tisch neben Draco stand. Draco hatte von dem wundervollen Jahr gesprochen, das hinter ihnen lag. Er hatte erzählt, wie er nach drei Jahren im Ausland zurück nach England gekommen war. Wie er zufällig Harry in einem Café getroffen hatte, und dass dieses Treffen der schönste Moment in diesem Jahr gewesen war. Dass er sich in diesem Jahr sogar mit Gryffindors angefreundet hatte, etwas, das in ihrer Schulzeit undenkbar gewesen wäre.

In diesem Moment war sich Harry absolut sicher gewesen: Er liebte Draco.

Nur konnte er ihm das nicht so einfach ins Gesicht sagen. Sie gingen immerhin erst seit September miteinander, auch wenn Harry genau wusste, was er empfand. Doch er wollte Draco nicht drängen, indem er ihm eine Liebeserklärung machte, bevor er wusste, wie es eigentlich in Draco aussah. Das herauszufinden, war nicht ganz einfach, denn Draco hatte seine Gefühle schon immer gut verborgen.

„Lügner“, sagte Draco und löste sich von Harry. Seine Lippen waren sehr rot, seine Stimme ein bisschen heiser, und seine grauen Augen waren dunkel geworden. 

„Silvester sag ich dir's, Punkt Mitternacht. Einverstanden?“

Draco erwiderte nichts, und Harrys Herz schlug schneller. „Weniger als drei, Draco. Vergiss es nicht, okay?“

Schließlich nickte Draco und Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

o.0.O.0.o

In den folgenden Tagen erinnerte Harry Draco bei jeder Gelegenheit an die drei Worte. Er hatte sehr viel Spaß dabei. Er ließ die Worte zufällig irgendwann am Tag fallen – beim Zähneputzen, als Draco gerade Flohpulver in den Kamin streuen wollte, und sogar, als Harry zu Draco in die Dusche stieg.

Draco verzog unweigerlich seine Nase und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, was sehr süß aussah. Jedes Mal forderte er Harry auf, ihm doch endlich zu sagen, was die komischen Worte bedeuten sollten. Aber Harry verriet es ihm nicht. Stattdessen küsste er Draco, lächelte geheimnisvoll und ließ ihn stehen.

Am Silvestermorgen wachte Harry spät auf. Er war allein. Neben seiner Brille lag eine Nachricht von Draco. Sie brauchten ihn überraschend im St. Mungo in der Spätschicht, aber er würde es rechtzeitig bis Mitternacht zu Hermines und Rons Party schaffen. _Ich erwarte einen Kuss und die Antwort auf dieses Rätsel, mit dem du mich schon die ganze Woche aufziehst._

„Es gibt kein Rätsel, Draco, nur die Wahrheit“, sagte Harry, dann schüttelte er den Kopf über sich. Er gähnte und streckte sich und beschloss, dass er lieber viel zu früh bei Hermine auftauchte, anstatt den Tag alleine zu verbringen.

o.0.O.0.o

Als gegen neun Uhr abends die ersten Gästen eintrafen, zog sich Harry im Gästeschlafzimmer um. Er hatte ein Gewand mitgebracht, von dem er dachte, das es Draco gefallen würde. Es war dunkelgrün, fast schwarz, und aus einem Material gewoben, das weicher war als alles, was Harry jemals besessen hatte. Draco sollte es noch ein bisschen bewundern, bevor er Harry später ganz auszog. Er begutachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, fuhr sich noch mit einer Bürste über die Haare und trat hinaus zu seinen Freunden.

Als die Stunden vergingen und kein Draco auftauchte, wurde Harry allmählich unruhig. Alle Freunde fragten, ob mit Draco alles in Ordnung sei. Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Er war so nervös, dass er die Party eine Stunde vor Mitternacht verließ.

Ihr Haus am Grimmauldplatz war verlassen. Draco war nicht im Herrenhaus der Malfoys und auch nicht bei Andromeda. Harrys letzte Hoffnung war das St.-Mungo-Hospital. Die Hexe am Empfang war sehr hilfsbereit, aber Heiler Malfoys Schicht war schon seit Stunden vorbei. Harry rannte den Gang hinunter, bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Seine Nervosität verwandelte sich in Panik, als ihm jedes mögliche Schreckensszenarium durch den Kopf schoss. Immer war Draco verletzt und hatte Schmerzen, während Harry auf der Neujahrsparty gefeiert hatte. Wenn er Draco fand, wenn er nur am Leben war und in Sicherheit, dann würde er keine Zeit mehr verschwenden und ihm sofort sagen, was er für ihn empfand.

„Draco“ rief er, als er Dracos Bürotür aufstieß und hineinstürzte, „bist du da? Dra...“

Harry hielt inne. Draco saß vornübergebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch. Er trug noch immer seinen limonengrünen Heilerumhang und schlief tief und fest. Den Kopf hatte er auf seine Arme gebettet, und bei jedem Atemzug bewegte sich die Haarsträhne, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war. Er sah vollkommen ruhig und friedlich aus.

Harry ging leise zum Schreibtisch. Er wünschte sich, er hätte einen Fotoapparat dabei. Denn dies war eine Seite von Draco, die nur er sehen durfte. Diesen Moment wollte er nie vergessen.

„Glotz mich nicht so komisch an, Potter“, sagte Draco mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Ich glotz doch gar nicht. Ich überlege nur, wie ich dich am besten nach Hause bringe.“

Draco riss die Augen auf. „Wie viel Uhr ist es?“ Er wartete die Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern sprach einen Tempus-Zauber. Die letzte Minute des Jahres war gerade angebrochen.

„Ah, gut, ich habe Mitternacht nicht verpasst.“ Er stand auf und küsste Harry so innig, wie er ihn noch nie geküsst hatte. Harry war völlig überrascht. Er legte die Arme um Draco und schloss die Augen. Der Kuss schmeckte nach bitterem Kaffee und Minze. Draußen gingen die ersten Feuerwerkskörper in die Luft.

„Gutes neues Jahr, Draco“, sagte Harry, als er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. 

Draco drückte ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament in die Hand. Dabei grinste er. „Ich hoffe doch, es wird ein gutes Jahr. Ich _weniger als drei_ dich nämlich auch, Harry."

„Was? Wie hast du ...“

Harry faltete das Pergament auseinander. Es war vollgekritzelt mit allen möglichen Wortkombinationen. Draco hatte offensichtlich versucht herauszubekommen, was Harry mit den drei Worten hatte sagen wollen.

„Granger hat mir geholfen, weil ich ja nie Mathe hatte wie ihr Muggel. Aber mir geht es wie dir, Harry. Und ich möchte dir das jeden Tag im neuen Jahr sagen, damit du es nie vergisst.“

Draco hielt Harry seine Hand hin, und ihr neues Jahr begann in einem beengten, kleinen Büro. Aber sie waren zusammen und mehr brauchten sie nicht zu ihrem Glück.


End file.
